An Unknown Creature Inside
by Fire Cookie-kun
Summary: Is it possible to be born different yet normal? Having something wrong with you yet completely fine? It truly worried Mr and Mrs Lair from the beginning of Chris' life, and that worry continues to grow bit and bit as he grows up. But could this curse also effect Will and the others? Request story from jameis
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! New fanfic WOAH! This is a request story from jameis on the show W.i.t.c.h. If you don't know or haven't seen it, I advice you watch the entire two season. It's so good! :D anyways I hope you enjoy it :)**

1st July, 1996

"It's a boy!" the nurse exclaimed before carefully giving the new born to his mother. She was completely exhausted and still in slight pain, but she happily glanced at her son.  
>"It's incredible really. He's premature by 4 months, yet he's the perfect size and weighs the average amount a fully developed new born would," the doctor explained in awe.<br>"It's a miracle," the mother's husband said, looking down on his baby son. "Do have any ideas for a name?"  
>"Yes, I do. How about... Christopher?" She asked, brushing away the little amount of hair from the baby's face, while the baby opened his eyes looking up at his parents.<br>"Christopher. I like it."  
>"Would you like me to let your daughter in?" The nurse asked.<br>"Of course. We want her to see her now baby brother."  
>The nurse opened the door and ushered for the young girl to come inside. The little girl with bright orange hair ran into the room with excitement, jumping up and down by the edge of the bed trying to see the baby.<br>"Let me see! Let me see!" She yelled.  
>"Alright Irma honey. You can see," her mother said sweet, before her father lifted her onto the bed to get a closer look.<p>

"This is your little brother Christopher," her mother said, leaning the baby forwards her daughter so she could see. Once Irma could see him, she screwed up her face in disgust.  
>"Why is he so small? And why does he look like a monkey?" She asked, causing her father to laugh and her mother to gasp in shock.<br>"Irma! He was only born a few minutes ago," her mother scolded.  
>"But he looks so different," she said moving closer to see in more detail.<br>"Well you looked like this when you were born Irma," her father said.  
>"I did?"<br>"Of course. Even I did and so did you mother.  
>"Oh... So we all looked like this?" Irma asked.<br>"Exactly. Everyone does."  
>"Ok I get it now," she exclaimed with a smile.<br>"Excuse me, Mr and Mrs Lair. I was wondering if I could have a quick talk with you," the doctor asked politely.  
>"Um... Of course. Irma honey, could you go wait outside again?"<br>Irma frowned and stomped out of the room.

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions about your pregnancy," the doctor said, looking at his clip board. "Now you said that this pregnancy felt completely different to when you were pregnant with your first child Irma, am I correct?"  
>"Yes."<br>"And you went through an average 9 month pregnancy and labour?"  
>"Yes."<br>The doctor looked down at his clip board with a slightly worried expression, writing down small notes after each question.  
>"Is something wrong doctor?" Mrs Lair asked.<br>"No, there's nothing to be worried about. I'm simply curious in how your pregnancy with your son was different to your daughter's. I can't seem to find out how he's so developed with only a 5 month pregnancy," the doctor explained. The two parents exchanged looks, worried about their son's health.  
>"Is there anything we can do to help you find out?" Mr Lair asked.<br>"Well the only thing you can do is to watch him. He seems to be perfectly fine, but there may be some slight problems when he begins to mature. I'd ask you bring him in for a check up every few months or so, so I can examine his progress and to clearly see if there's anything wrong."

5 February, 2005

Irma yawned and stretched out her arms as she walked out of her room into the kitchen. "Morning mom. Morning dad," she said as she made her way over to the kitchen table. As she sat down, her mother placed a bowl of cereal, two pieces of toast and a glass of juice in front of her, just like any other morning.  
>"Thanks mom," she said before scoffing as much food into her mouth as possible.<br>"Irma. Could you at least eat nicely?" Her mother asked in annoyance as she placed the same breakfast down next to her. "And where's your brother?"  
>"I don't know," Irma replied with a mouth full of food.<br>"Well go wake him up. We made a deal that you two have to get yourselves up in the morning."  
>Irma quickly swallowed what was in her mouth to protest. "But mom! How could I have to get up by myself, yet I need to wake Chris up?"<br>"No buts Irma. We made a deal," her father said behind his newspaper. Irma sighed in frustrations and stood up.  
>"I can't wait to start living my myself," she stated before heading to Chris' room.<br>"You still have a long way to go before that happens," her father said loudly.

When Irma made it upstairs and closed in on Chris' room, she could hear him talking to himself in different voices. "Wait captain! You can't do that! It'll kill us all! I'd rather die than become one of them!"  
>Irma opened his door to see her brother sitting on the floor playing with his toys and action figures.<br>"Chris!" She yelled. "You were suppose to be down stairs ages ago." Chris turned around having noticed her sister we telling him off.  
>"Well sorry! I didn't know what the time was!"<br>"How long have you been up already?" Irma asked as she walked into his Chris.  
>"Well I fell asleep, then I woke up around 3 o'clock, and I've been awake seen then," Chris explained fiddling with one of his action figures.<br>"You've been up for four hours already?" Irma said in amazement. "How are you not tired?"  
>Chris shrugged, showing his didn't know the answer.<br>"Well come on. Mom's already made breakfast, and I can't be late for school again because of you," Irma said grabbing Chris by the wrist to drag him down stairs, but quickly pulled her hand away after simply touching his skin.  
>"Chris! What the hell! Your skin in ice cold," she said, rubbing her hands together. "You should have worn something over your pj's when you got up. You'll get sick if you stay that cold."<br>"But I feel fine," Chris replied standing up.  
>"Well whatever. Just hurry up and get down stairs."<p>

XxxxxX

Chris opened the car door after his mother had pulled up to his school.  
>"Have a good day Chris," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.<br>"Chris. You skin is so cold. Are you feeling alright?" She asked in a worried tone.  
>"Yeah mom. I feel fine," he replied with a faint smile before stepping out of the car and closing the door. "I'll see you after school."<br>"Of course. Bye honey," his mother said. Chris ran into the school yard to his friends before they all walked into the school building together.  
>"You felt it too huh?" Irma said from the back seat.<br>"Felt what?"  
>"Chris' skin. It's freezing like a few days ago, remember?" Irma explained.<br>"I remember," her mother sighed with sadness and worry. "I don't know what's going on Irma. I'm really starting to worry about him."  
>"Don't worry mom. He's just got cold skin. It's nothing too serious."<br>"Well... I guess you right. But maybe I should take I'm for another check up after school?"  
>"Muh, do you whatever you think is best," Irma said leaning back in the car seat. "Now can we head to school? I'll be late again if we don't hurry up."<br>"Oh right. Of course," she said as she started the car up again and drove away from Chris' school.

**I know it's quite short, but I have ideas for the next few chapters, and I want to spend it out, so yeah. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Because they'll be shorter than other chapters for other fics then they won't take as long which is good :) so until next time BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

OMG it's being like FOREVER! How is everyone? Sorry about disappearing for like 2 months but school is just in the way of everything BLAH! Haha here I am talking about school and this chapters about school. LOL anyways hope you enjoy the chapter :)

End of previous chapter

"Well... I guess you right. But maybe I should take I'm for another check up after school?" "Muh, do you whatever you think is best mom," Irma said lean back in the car seat. "Now can we head to school? I'll be late again if we don't hurry up." "Oh right. Of course," she said as she started the car up again and drove away from Chris' school.

XxxxxX

Chris didn't really like school. Seriously, who did? He just found it a huge bore really. Nothing interesting ever happened. It was just the same schedule every day. And it wasn't just classes. Even when walking into school, everything that was happening and everyone was doing the exact same things like the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that. Girls were gossiping and giggling when a hot guy walked past them, the nerds were 'geeking' out by the lockers, all on there phones constantly comparing them to there fellow comrades, the bullies were picking on the weak and tiny, and so on.

Yet although things were the same, something had changed, about Chris. At the beginning of the school year, Chris often got tired quite easily. One aspect of it was school of course, but the offer part was he wasn't getting enough sleep at night. He'd often wake up countless times in the night, or just didn't fall asleep at all. This made him feel weak, mentally and physically, and he couldn't properly focus.

But around a month ago, Chris suddenly started to feel better, as in more awake. The thing was Chris still didn't sleep very much, yet he wasn't tired in the morning. Heck, on some occasions, he was so awake he didn't even feel like sleeping. Yet his strength came back, and he felt back to normal. He didn't really know what coursed him to suddenly feel better, but it didn't really cross his mind too often. He felt better, so he didn't care about the rest.

Chris entered his classroom with disgust to see the same sight he did every morning. Kids shouting, running up and down the room, paper being thrown, and so on. He made his way to his to his desk, dodging the occasional scrunched up paper ball or airplane.

"Hey Chris," he heard when he sat down at his desk. He looked to his left and found his two best friend smiling at him, Bridget and Darren.

"Hey," Chris replied with little enthusiasm.

"Oh here we go again. What's wrong this time Chris?" Darren asked

"You already know the answer. It's the same every morning. I'm sick of school. It's boring and worthless," Chris snapped.

"Oh come on Chris. Sure, school can be a bit of a bore, but there's only a couple more months left until summer. Plus you're birthdays during summer vacation, so that's something to look forward to right?" Bridget said walking to the front of Chris' desk. "And no matter what you say, we're throwing you the biggest party ever!"

Chris couldn't help but smile. No matter what mood he was in, both Bridget and Darren made him feel a lot better. "Thanks. You guys are the best," Chris replied.

"Well good thing you're in a good mood now, cause that mood is going to drop fast," Darren said.

"What do you mean?" Bridget asked with concern.

Darren walked around to the first to Chris' desk and stood next to Bridget."Brace yourself. We have gym first two periods."

XxxxxX

Gym. Not fun, at all. Gym was Chris least favourite class because of two main reason. One, he wasn't the fittest boy in the world. And two, most of the bullies are in his class, and demolish him in anything they do. Whether it's challenges or teams games. And by demolish, I mean almost beating Chris to a pulp. Whatever the class was doing, these bullies would beat up any kid who could do something better than they could. So everyone stayed low, making the bullies look amazing at any sport or activity their class did. Everyone hated being threatened by the overweight, sewer smelling, loud mouth group of year level bullies, yet no one would stand up to them. Chris hated them with a passion, and truly wanted to stand up to these bullies and punch them all in the bloody face, yet deep down he was cautious and a little scared, so he just gritted his teeth and moved on.

Chris, Bridget and Darren, and the rest of their class made their way into the school gym, walking as slowly as possible before standing around their gym teacher.

"I wonder what "game from hell" we'll be playing today?" Darren whispered to Chris.

Chris shrugged. "Don't really care. We're either going to get beating to death, or just have to stand around doing nothing for the next couple of hours. I'd just like to day that any game that doesn't involve getting hit in the face by those fat tubs of lard with something hard is fine with me."

Darren chuckled. "Speaking of fat tubes of lard, they're not even here. Do you think they're at school today?"

"Yeah, they're here. I saw them this morning," Chris said in frustration, before the doors of the gym suddenly flow open, having only a few of the many bullies from their year level walk in.

"You're all late," their teacher said in a firm voice. "This is the fourth time this month."

"Yeah yeah, cram it," their leader, Richard, who everyone calls Dick behind his back, said. She just sighed. Everyone was so sick and tired of these guys attitudes, even the teachers. They just stopped caring.

"Alright everyone, line up on the red line so we can start today's game of dodgeball." Everyone groaned after hearing the "special" word of the day, dodgeball. On the other hand, Chris looked over to Richard and his gang, all high-fiving and carrying on like idiots.

"Why did it have to be dodgeball?" Darren whined, thinking about the possible pain coming from playing the game.

"Just stay low and you won't get hit too hard," Bridget explained calmly.

"Easy for you to say. You're good at sports," Darren complained.

"Alright everyone! Listen up! I need two people to be captains for each team. Any volunteers?" The teacher asked. Everyone refused to put up their hand, except of Richard if course.

"Alright Richard, you can be a captain," she said.

"Anyone else?"

Darren leaned close to Chris."This is bad. With Dick as a captain, he's going to choose everyone of his friends. We're all gonna die."

"Don't worry. Whoever's the other captain will be smart and make sure to choose some of those jerks to separate them."

XxxxxX

Each team stood on either end of the gym court. Turns out no one would out their hand up for volunteering to be the other captain, or their teacher chose someone at random. And my fate, she chose the most unfit, nerdiest person in their class, Patrick, who was known around the entire school for still eating his own snot, and who was also scared to death of Dick and his gang, chose everyone who had nothing to do with him. Basically saying, one team was filled with sporty students. The other, nerds and dorks. Where sadly Chris, Bridget and Darren were all dragged into.

"Will be smart huh?" Darren said with annoyance.

Chris gave him a look. "I didn't know Nerdy Mc Boogerbreath was gonna get picked," Chris said in frustration. "At least we're on the same team."

"Yeah... I guess so..." Darren said.

"Look guys, we can get through this without ending up in a wheel chair. We have the strength and motivation to push through this. Come guys! We can do this!" Bridget stated loudly.

"You're way too competitive," Darren said.

"You're way too negative," Bridget snapped back.

Out of no where, their teacher blew her whistle, indicating the beginning of the game. The three of them, Chris, Bridget and Darren all turned around, ready for the countless attacks of rubber spheres in the face.

"Come on... We can do this..." Bridget said.

"Yeah... We can..." Chris replied.

XxxxxX

About five minutes into the game, everyone one Chris' team had been hit and were out. Many got hit so hard they had to sit out. Bridget and Darren were both hit, but not very hard, so they sat on the side lines watching the rest of the match. Chris was the only one left of his team, with only Richard and his gang left on the opposite team. Chris was truly scared for his life. They had all the balls available, and were all smiling at him with evil grins.

"You ready, you little midget? Cause I'm gonna be honest. This is going to hurt you way more than it's going to hurt me," Richard said loudly, earning a laugh from the rest of his felt sweat running down his forehead.

"Come Chris! You can do this!" Bridget yelled.

"He's a dead man," Darren said not even watching the game.

"Oh shut your mouth!"

Richard threw the first ball, followed by the others. Chris lucky just managed to dodge them all, although falling over a few times while doing so. All the ball your on his side of the gym, yet he still felt helpless. Everyone on the side lines were cheering or ordering him what to do.

"You have to throw the ball at them! That's the only way you can get them out!" Bridget yelled. Chris panted as he gathered all the balls on his side. He started throwing them towards the opposite team, yet because he wasn't that good at sports, up they ended up bouncing on his side and rowing to the feet of Richard and his team. Richard picked one of them up and grinned.

"This is gonna be easy," he said. "You're useless. Face it, you're the worst." Chris clenched his fists. He was so tired of their bullshit.

"You ready to face Richard himself?" One of his friends yelled.

Everyone was cheering their teams on. Chris could barely hear himself think."Come Chris! Show them who's boss!" Bridget yelled.

Chris didn't listen. He was too focused on Richard with that smug smirk on his ugly face. He finally pulled his arm back, ready to throw the ball, and released it at an alarming speed. Yet for Chris, it felt like it went in slow motion. For him, it was moving at such a speed where he could easily reach out and grab it with one hand. He was speechless as he looked at the ball in his right hand.

"Why was it moving to slow?" He thought, before looking up to Richard. He was frozen in shock, as the same with the others on his team. "What?" Chris asked, before looking to his classmate on the side of the field. They were all the same too. Completely still, with opened mouths and wide eyes staring at him like they'd seen a ghost. Chris was quote concerned. He had no idea what the hell was going on.

"That was just luck you caught that!" Richard shouted. "Lets see if you do the same for these?"

Chris looked back to the field, only to see the rest of Richard's team throwing the balls at him. And again, they were moving the same speed as the first ball. He could easily just walk through them.

"Ok, what is going on?" Chris thought again. He then realised he had the upper hand having all of the balls again, and with the one in his hand, closed his eyes, and threw it has hard as he could. He heard the sound of the rubber ball hitting something before a wave of gasps from his classmates.

"Did I hit him?" Chris thought with excitement before slowly opening his eyes. They suddenly widened in shock. He was right, he'd hit Richard, but not in a way to be proud of. Richard was up against the very back wall of the gym, which was about 10 metres from where he was originally standing. The concrete wall behind him was cracked where he'd hit it, and along side having being knocked out, there was blood running from his nose and head. Chris was in utter shock. Everyone stared at the lifeless body sitting against the wall.

"H... How... Did you... You do that...?" One of Richards team mates asked, looking towards Chris. Chris slowly walked back, not knowing what actually had happened.

"Chris, what's with you?" Bridget asked as she walked up to him.

"I... I... Did I... Really do that...?" Chris stuttered.

"Um... Yeah..." Darren said walking up next to Bridget.

"Chris, it was just a blur. No one even saw you move." Bridget stated.

Chris was looked back at Richard with everyone crowded around him. "But I was just walking," he thought. "How is that... Even possible...?"

HOLY CRAP! DONE! WOAH! Hope you liked the chapter. I hope to right a couple more chapters of this and maybe another fic, plus I've started another request fic so that should be up soon as well. Sorry again I haven't updated anything in forever. I still hate using school as an excuse :/ But anyways, until next time. BYE


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! This chapter's basically Chris finding out that he's SPECIAL! Lol not really. Well sort of.. I don't know. Hope you every it :)**

_End of previous _

_"H... How... Did you... You do that...?" One of Richards team mates asked, looking towards Chris. Chris slowly walked back, not knowing what actually had happened. _

_"Chris, what's with you?" Bridget asked as she walked up to him._

_"I... I... Did I... Really do that...?" Chris stuttered. _

_"Um... Yeah..." Darren said walking up next to Bridget. _

_"You... Couldn't see me...? But I was only walking..."_

_"Chris, it was just a blur. No one even saw you move."_

_Chris was looked back at Richard with everyone crowded around him. _

_"How is that... Even possible...?" He thought._

XxxxxxX

Chris was dead silent as he looked down staring at his hands. He felt sick, almost like he was going to throw up. He had no idea what the was going on. Why was everything moving so slowly to him before while everyone said the opposite when they were watching him? And did he really throw the ball that hard to throw Dick back against the concrete wall? He didn't know how to explain all of this, but he had to find a way... And fast. For Miss Knickerbottom and his mum were both staring straight at him, expecting an explanation.

"Well Chris. Is it true? Did you purposely hurt Richard?" Miss Knickerbottom asked, with her eyes peering over her glasses.

Chris stayed quiet and simply nodded his head.

"Chris, why would you do something like that?" His mum exclaimed. "You could have really injured that boy."

"But mum! You don't understand that kid. Dick is..."

"Dick?" His mum asked.

"I mean Richard..." Chris quickly said. "He's been bullying me, my friends and everyone else for as long as I can remember. Then I do one little thing, and I'm seen as the bad guy?"

Chris' mum gave him a angry glare, almost as say "You should really shut you mouth," with her eyes. Chris got the message, and shrugged in his sit.

"No matter what Richard did, he's badly hurt Chris. And it was your doing that caused it," Miss Knickerbottom said after a disappointed sigh. "What made you want to hurt him like that?"

Chris froze. Hurt him? Chris never wanted to hurt him in the first place. Well, he did... but he never thought of actually doing it, unless he had a death wish. It just... happened. Everything just "went weird" for a few moments, and then boom, Dick is half dead against the wall. But he couldn't say that. It wouldn't make any sense.

'"I don't know. I just guess I went a bit overboard...?" Chris said.

Miss Knickerbottom just looked at Chris, not saying a word. It was too quiet after that. Chris could hear his own heartbeat it was that quiet.

"Well I'm sorry to say this Chris," Miss Knickerbottom said, breaking the silent. "But because of your doing, I'm going to have to suspend you until further notice."

"What?" Chris said in a panic.

"Suspend!?" His mum yelled. "Do you really have to suspend him? He's not even 9 years old yet!"

"I'm sorry Mrs Lair, but rules are rules."

"But..." she said, about to protest, but stopped when she felt Chris pulling on her shirt sleeve.

"It's ok mum. I did hurt him, and I should take responsibility for it," Chris said politely.

Chris' mum looked at him in awe. She was amazed at how he was behaving. He wouldn't normally act that way.

"Mrs Lair, would you mind if I talked to you in private for a moment?" Miss Knickerbottom asked.

"Oh... of course," she replied. "Chris honey, do you mind waiting outside for a few minutes?"

Chris paused for a moment before nodded slightly, and got up and left the room.

She sighed. "Miss Knickerbottom, please don't suspend..."

"Something different about your son Anna," Miss Knickerbottom interrupted. "Isn't there?"

Chris' mum froze. "So, it is noticeable..." she said, sitting on the chair that Chris was in before. "Something going on with him, and I don't know what. Irma noticed it this morning too, that something was different about him."

"What do you think is different about him?" Miss Knickerbottom asked, curious in what she was talking about.

"Well occasionally, during these past couple of weeks, Chris has been waking up at around 3 or 4 in the morning. And when Irma, my husband or I come in to wake him up, he's just there playing with his toys, wide awake, not even the slightest bit tired."

"Go on," Miss Knickerbottom said.

"And this morning, when I dropped him off to school, his skin was ice cold, yet he told me he felt fine."

"Cold skin?" Miss Knickerbottom said to herself.

"Then when I got the call about Chris injuring that boy, I didn't believe a word of it. Chris has always been enthusiastic ever since he was little, but he's never hurt anyone. Plus he didn't have the strength to anyway."

"This is quite strange," Miss Knickerbottom said.

"May I ask what made you realise he was acting differently?"

She stood up and walked over to large window of her office.

"The reason was his behaviour," she said. "He's been in my office countless amount of times. Yet this is the first time he hasn't complained when I gave him his punishment."

Chris' mum lowered her head, hiding her face from showing how worried she truly was.

"I just don't know what's going on," she said choking on her words, almost like she was about to cry. Miss Knickerbottom turned back around before sighing.

"I completely understand what you must be going through Anna. How about to take him to see a doctor? They might have some answers towards Chris' sudden changes," she said kneeling down and taking her hand. "And I'll make the suspension as little as possible, or until we find out what's really going on with Chris, alright?"

Chris' mum sniffed quietly. "Thank you."

XxxxxX

"Mum, I'm gonna ask again, and can you give a answer. Why are we here?" Chris asked him mum has they sat in the waiting room of their local hospital.

"Just a check up honey," she replied, continuing to look straight ahead at the wall in front of her.

"Just a check up my ass," Chris thought. "I haven't had a check up in ages. Why do I randomly need one now?" He slouched down in his chair, crossing his arms.

"If it's just a check up, why isn't Irma here too?" He asked, trying to get an explanation.

"She doesn't need one right now," his mum said in the same tone as before, still looking ahead. Chris frowned at her before looking down at the floor.

"Maybe this might not be so bad. I might find out about why everything was moving so slowly before. And maybe even how I was able to hurt Dick like that," Chris thought again.

"Christopher Lair?" The nurse read from her clipboard as she walked around the corner. Chris stood up and began walking over to the nurse, before turning around, seeing his mum still siting in her chair, not even moving a muscle.

"Mum? You coming?" Chris asked.

"Hmm?" She said, finally snapping out of her trance. "Oh right, sorry. Just in a world of my own."

The nurse lead the two to the doctor's office, and knocked politely on the door.

"Excuse me doctor, but Christopher and Mrs Lair are here to see you."

"Send them in," they heard from the other side of the door, before the nurse opened the door and signalled them to go inside.

"Ah, Mrs Lair," the doctor exclaimed as he stood up and walked over to Chris and his mum. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I know, it's been far too long," Chris mum replied with a smile. "Chris, you probably don't remember, but this is the doctor that delivered you and checked up on you when you were a baby. Doctor William Dasfer," she explained.

"Wow Chris, you've got big, haven't you?" Doctor Dasfer said. Chris just screwed his face up at him with disgust. He was talking to him like 2 year old, and frankly, Chris found it annoying. He got enough of that from Irma's friends at her annual sleepovers.

"So I understand your hear just for a check up?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right, a check up. And you'll tell us if anything different or... wrong?" Chris' mum asked in a creepy way that made Chris a little uncomfortable.

"Of course. Now Chris, I'll just need you to come sit over on the bench here," he said walking over to the large bench over sitting at the side of the room. Chris walked over slowly and pulled himself up onto the bench.

"Ok Chris, I'm just going to do some simple tests involving both physical and mental skills, as well as ordinary tests involving your sight, hearing and all of that normal stuff, alright?" He asked.

"Um... Ok...?" Chris replied. Doctor Dasfer first began with checking is hearing, which he found nothing wrong. In fact, he found that Chris' hearing had the best hearing he had every come across from anyone of the same age. He then checked his sight, which again, nothing wrong. But the same with his hearing, was extremely impressive. After that he tested his reaction time and responses, and yes, they were well above average as well.

"Alright Chris, I'm just going to test your strength now," he said, handing Chris a grip strength dynamometer. "All I need you to do is to grip this as hard as you can, and don't let go until I say so. Ok?"

"Ok." And with that, Chris griped it as hard as he could. Suddenly, the needle on the dynamometer went straight to the highest number, and snapped off the bolded screw. Chris looked at it in awe.

"Did I... break it?" He asked.

"I... I think it might have already been broken..." Doctor Dasfer said, in the same amazed state as Chris. He quickly walked over to the steel cabinets on the other side of the room and grabbed other one. "Here. Try it again. This one's working fine."

Chris took the dynamometer and gripped it again, and like before, broke it. Doctor Dasfer was in shock.

"How... is that even... possible...?" He said to himself, looking through the notes he has attached to his clipboard.

"Is something wrong?" Chris' mum asked. He didn't give her a direct answer as he continued to look through his notes.

"Mrs Lair, would you mind if I gave Chris a short blood test?" He asked, finally looking up from his notes.

"Not... not at all..." she replied. "But why? What's going on?"

"Oh don't worry Mrs Lair," he said. "Just a standard test."

"What the hell is going on?" Chris thought, looking down at his hand. "How could I break two of those things?"

Doctor Dasfer gathered all he need to perform the blood test. He put on clear gloves, and prepared the needle.

"I don't want a needle..." Chris whined.

"Don't worry Chris. It wouldn't that much," he replied, gently grabbing Chris' arm and putting the needle in the vein. But it wouldn't go in. He tried again with a little more force, yet it still didn't break the skin. He tried one last time, pushing with a lot more force. Yet still nothing. And with that, the needle snapped in two.

"What the...?" He said looking at the snapped metal. "How did it break?"

"Mum... what's going on...?" Chris asked in a scarred. His mum didn't answer. She only stared at the needle in the doctor's hand in shock. "Mum...?"

"Chris, go sit down next to your mum." Doctor Dasfer said in a firm tone, much different to the way he was talking before. Chris did as he was told and jumped off of the bench and walked over to the sit next to his mum.

"Mum, are you ok?" Chris asked as he sat down. She turned around to face the desk in front of her, not responding to her son question.

Doctor Dasfer quickly packed up the equipment he had gotten out for the blood test, and walked over to his desk and sat down, before taking out a large, thick text book from a draw in his desk.

"Now Chris," he said, flipping through the pages of the text book until stopping about half way through. "I'm going to ask you a couple of maths questions. The questions will start reasonably easy for you're only 8 years old, and will progressively get harder. Once you get an answer wrong, we'll stop the test. Don't feel pressure about getting them all correct. We're just saying where you're mentally at for your level ok?"

"Um... ok..."

"Good." He replied. "First question. 5 x 7."

"35," Chris said with no hesitation.

"8 x 9."

"72," He said, again without needing any time to think.

"70 x 30."

"2100."

"900 x 32."

"28800."

"Very good," He said, flipping through a couple of pages. "Alright. Now let's start with some harder questions."

XxxxxX

20 minutes, and 53 questions later, both Doctor Dasfer and Chris' mum in utter shock and amazement by how quickly and accurately this 8 year old boy was answering these questions. Dasfer had moved onto year 10 level maths questions, yet Chris didn't need a calculator, or to write anything down, or even ask to repeat the question.

"Ok... um... solve the equation 'x' minus 2 over 4 plus 'x' plus 3 over 3, which altogether equals 2."

"The answer is 'x' equals 18 over 7."

"He's right again..." Doctor Dasfer said. "Chris... how are you doing this? This is year 10 material... Kids your age shouldn't even properly know their multiplication tables yet."

"I don't really know myself," Chris said. "I don't even understand what you're talking about when you ask me these questions, yet i can see the answer clearly unfolding in my head."

There was a long pause after Chris had finished specking, before Doctor Dasfer closed the text book.

"Alright Chris. We're all done with the tests. You're free to go," he said in his cheerful voice like before.

"Really? Cool," Chris said, getting up from his sit.

"But before you good, would you mind waiting outside for a second? I'd like to talk to your mother for just a moment."

Chris shrugged. "Why is everything becoming a secret?" He whined before leaving the room.

"William... what's going on with my son?" Chris' mum asked in a panic once Chris had left the room.

"Your son is... extraordinary..." he said. "His level of hearing and sight are the highest I've every seen in my entire career. His strength and mental ability on the other hand... well, let me just say that not even olympic weight lifters can break a grip strength dynamometer. And his maths skills are unbelievable."

"So... is he just gifted or something?" She asked.

"Well truly I too thought that at first. But let me ask you. Why do you think the needle snapped when i was about to take the blood test on Chris?"

She paused, thinking carefully about her answer. 'Um... A blunt needle?"

"No. Every needle we use for blood tests are designed to pierce through any type of skin. Yet it didn't even leave a scratch on Chris."

"Not even... a little mark?"

"Nothing."

Chris' mum looked down in shock. She was worried sick about her son. She truly felt helpless.

"What's going on William?!"

"I'm sorry, but I truly don't know myself. I... I can;t help you..."

Outside the office, Chris sat in one of the many available sits, taping his foot against the leg of the chair.

"What's really going on? Why do I suddenly have this strength and mental ability? And when did I start thinking all smart like?! I'm terrible at maths, and I was just solving year 10 problems," Chris thought. It was too noisy where he was sitting. He could he everything around him, the sound the the clock ticking on the wall behind him, peoples' foot steps from down the hall, even a pen writing on a piece of paper, and all of these random voices running through his head, even though there was no one around him.

"How can I hear all of this stuff too?" He thought, grabbing the sides of his head and screwed his eyes shut. "It's giving me a headache!" All of these sounds were driving Chris insane. He could barely hear himself think. He wanted to scream so everything could be silence again.

"Please... stop..."

"Chris."

Chris' eye shot open and he looked up. No one was there. He looked down the halls to see if anyone was there. No one. He realised the voiced had stopped, so did all the other noises.

"Hel... Hello...?" Chris said quietly.

"Chris. Can you hear me?"

Chris looked around again. "Where are you...?"

"In your mind."

"What?"

"Look, I don't have time to explain. Just listen, when you get home, go into your room, lock the door, sit quietly on the floor and close you eyes." The voice said.

"Wha... But why? And who are you...?"

"Just trust me. I'll see you soon."

"Wait! What are you talking about?!" Chris yelled as he quickly stood up.

The voice didn't replied after that. Chris looked around once again to see if it was someone messing with him, but couldn't see anyone.

"What the actually hell is going on today?"

**I know I know. I freaking had to look at my maths books to find those weird problems. I used maths when I didn't have to... dear god! Anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I know it was a bit slow with action and stuff, and it's a little confusing with what's going on with Chris, but will hopefully be explained in the next chapter or so. Ok here comes the bad news. Term 2 at my school is starting on Wednesday! NOOOOOOOOOO! So sadly I'll be having a hard time trying to fit in some time for writing :/ It truly sucks. But the second I have some free time, you know what I'll be doing. So if I haven't updated anything in like FOREVER, that's the reason... Anyways feel free to ask any questions or leave me a request. I may not be able to get to it right away, but I would be more than happy to do it. So until next time (which I don't when that will be... sorry ;( ) BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**IT HAS BEEN FOREVER! HI! Sorry about disappearing for like two months or something, but I'm off school for about 3 to 4 weeks! So I'll have plenty of time for writing YAY! So with that, lets move on to the next chapter shall we? :)**

_End of previous chapter_

_"Look, I don't have time to explain. Just listen, when you get home, go into your room, lock the door, sit quietly on the floor and close you eyes." The voice said._

_"Wha... But why? And who are you...?"_

_"Just trust me. I'll see you soon."_

_"Wait! What are you talking about?!" Chris yelled as he quickly stood up._

_The voice didn't replied after that. Chris looked around once again to see if it was someone messing with him, but couldn't see anyone._

_"What the actually hell is going on today?"_

XxxxxX

Chris and his mum pulled into there driveway after their visit to the hospital. They both didn't say a word to each other the entire way home, still thinking about what exactly was going on with Chris. At times, Chris looked over to his mum while she was driving, each time finding her expression having not changed from shocked and stunned. Chris was worried about everything that was going on earlier that day, but after hearing that voice at the hospital, he felt that he was about to find out what exactly was happening to him. When his mum parked the car in their driveway, Chris quickly undid his seatbelt and opened the car door.

"Chris?" His mum called before he could step out of the car. He stopped and turned around to face her.

"Is... Everything alright...?" She asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," Chris replied, although he was lying. There was no way he was going to tell her that he heard some random voice in his head. She's suffering more than he is about all that's going on. Telling her would only make it worse.

"Are you sure? Because..." She paused for a moment, just staring at Chris like she was frozen in a trance.

"Because what?" Chris asked.

His mum cleared her throat then continued. "Because I'm... Worried about you honey..."

"Oh right. Don't worry about me mum. I'm fine, really," Chris replied with a smile trying to calm her nerves.

She paused again, before smiling slightly too. "Well... Alright, if you're sure."

Chris then continued to get out of the car, closed the door, and quickly, without looking too suspicious, rushed up to his room. He quickly shut his bedroom door behind him and locked it, just as the voice from before told him to do. He then shut all his window and curtains and turned off the lights, before sitting down on his bedroom floor.

"Ok. Just close you eyes," Chris said to himself. He slowly closed them and waited. After about 20 seconds, he started to feel like nothing was going to happen.

'This is stupid,' he thought. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting to still be sitting in his dark room. However, he found himself sitting in the middle circle created be stone, surrounded by massive trees, bigger than anything he had ever seen before. It was insanely dark from the pitch black of the night sky. The only light seen was coming from the lit touches placed around the circle. He couldn't believe it. He had no idea where he was, and how the hell he had got here. He had no idea what to do,p. but all of a sudden he heard something coming from the tops of the trees.

Chris P.O.V

"Chris!"

I looked up quickly in shock after hearing my name, only being able to see the night sky and trunks and leaves of the trees.

"Hello?!" I called back. No response. All I could hear was the gust of the wind that suddenly appeared, blowing the leaves of the tree violently.

Suddenly I saw a figure jump from one tree to the next. It was moving incredibly fast. If I had looked away, I wouldn't have been able to see it. It continued to jump from the tree to tree, slowly moving closer towards the ground. Although i was still sitting, I inched myself backwards, scared that this thing may have been out to get me. Suddenly it went silent. I stopped, trying to see if I could spot where that thing went.

"Chris?" I heard behind me, followed by a tap on the shoulder. Of course, I wasn't expecting that, so I screamed and jumped forward. It turned around to defend myself from whatever had touched me. But it was only a girl. She stood there still, a little shocked, probably by my reaction. I sighed in relief, glad to see someone else around here. I looked back to get a better look at her. She was older than me, and probably Irma as well. Maybe around sixteen. She made dead straight light brown hair with a fringe and bangs, tied up in a ponytail. But her hair was insanely long, so it covered her entire back. She wore a chestnut brown dress with white dots on it, black tights and dark brown shoes with a slight heel. But what really caught my eye was her piercing red eyes. With the light coming from the candles added to the brightness of her eyes.

Normal P.O.V

"Are you alright Chris?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Um... Yeah. I think I'm..." Chris began to answer while slowly standing up, only to realise that she knew his name. "Wait... How the hell do you know my name?!" He suddenly shouted.

The girl puzzled. "What do you mean? I've known you for the last couple of months. We're friends, remember?"

Chris felt completely lost. "I've never met you before in my life!" He said still not lowering his voice. "So how do you know who I am if I've never met you?! And where am I?!"

"Shhhhhh!" The girl hissed, holding a finger up to her mouth. "Keep your voice down."

"No. I won't, until you start explaining what the hell is going on!"

"Ok, ok, ok!" She said. "However, I particularly don't know what's going on either."

"What?"

"Well... I don't know why you don't remember me, or where we are now," she explained. "Why you were here only here last night."

"What...?"

"Don't you remember anything? We were training together and..."

"WHAT!?" Chris shouted. "What are you talking about?! Training? Here last night? Remembering? What's wrong with you?! I have no idea who you are, or where I am!"

It went silent after Chris had finished shouting. The girl looked away for a moment, before she started talking to herself, while pacing back and forward.

"Um... What are you doing...?" Chris asked.

"Hmm? Oh! I was just thinking about what could be happening to your memory, that's all," she answered with a smile. "And I may know someone who could help you with understanding everything a bit better."

"Wait... Are you serious?" Chris asked excitedly. "Could you take my to them?"

"Of course! Just follow me," She exclaimed, before taking Chris by the wrist. "Oh, and by the way, since it seems you've forgotten, my name's Eden."

Eden began walking into the forest, with Chris in tow.

"Wait Eden!" Chris said stopping in his tracks.

Eden turned around. "What is it?"

"Why are we going into the forest? We won't be able to see anything."

"That's not true," she replied with a small giggle. She then slowly raised her hand, before snapping her fingers. With not hesitation, a path of touches became to light leading into the forest.

"Woah..." Chris said in awe. "How did you do that?"

"Nothing special," Eden replied. "Now come on. You what to meet that person I was talking about or what?"

XxxxxX

Eden and Chris followed the path of touches through the forest, until reaching an opening. The path of touches continued into the opening, leading to the massive mansion like building, that was well over the size of eight football fields. The design of the building looked incredibly old, almost like it was built centuries ago, but that just made it look more realistic and believable.

"What... Is that...?" Chris asked as he continue to stare at the mansion.

"Vanthiller Academy," Eden said. "That's where we're going. Come on!" She grabbed Chris wrist again, and pulled him along as she ran towards the building. Chris struggled to keep up with her speed, changing from looking at Eden to looking at the ground, making should he won't trip on anything. When he was looking at the ground, his eyes wondered to Eden's hand, noticing she had a strange symbol printed on it. From what Chris could see, it looked a bit like a seven pointed star. (I understand it's a little confusing to try and imagine what the symbol looks like. I found it on google so I'll put a link at the end of the chapter so you can see what it looks like ;) ) Chris didn't understand what it meant, so he neglected to mention it to her.

They finally made it to the large doors of the mansion. Eden finally let go of Chris and walked up to the door. She knocked three times loudly, then waited. Chris looked up beside Eden and looked at her. "Well?" He asked, getting inpatient.

Suddenly, there was a clicking noise, and both the doors slowly swung open. The inside seen from the entrance was elegant and extravagant. A red velvet led from the door to the large stair case, which separated and split two ways. Before the split in the stair case, hung large painting of a man with black hair, wearing what looked like a very expensive suit and tie. And like Eden, had bright red eyes. But because of his gale, made him look like he was staring straight through you. The rest of the floor was covered in fancy tiling. And a massive crystal chandelier hung from the top of the ceiling, surrounded by painting of cherubs and clouds with gold embroidering.

"Remember this place?" Eden asked, walking into the hall and running up the stairs.

"I... Don't think I'd forget anything like this," Chris said, looking around with his jaw hitting the ground in amazement. "But I've never been here before."

"Hm..." Eden said in annoyance. "Oh well. Anyways, are you just going to stand there? Or are you gonna follow me?" She quickly started running up the rest of the stairs to the next floor, with Chris quickly chasing her.

Chris looked through every room they walked past. It looked like a private school back at home, but this one looked way more expensive. There was dozens of classrooms and halls, but there was no one else there.

"Um... Eden, are there suppose to be other people here or something?" Chris asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, but they're just not here. They'll come in later though," she explained. They continued to walk through the hallways of the academy until Eden stopped in front of an elaborate door. It wasn't like any other door they had seen, so whatever was behind it must be important.

"The man in here can help explain everything," Eden said.

"Woah, really?" Chris said, almost having forgotten about why they had come to the academy in the first place.

"Yep. He's right in here," she said. "But I have to warn you, because you've forgotten everything. He can be scary some times. And by some times, I mean always."

"What...?" Chris said cowardly.

"But don't worry. He's only scary when he's in a bad mood," she explained with a smile.

"Ok...?" Chris said, feeling unsure. "How often is he bad mood?"

"Like always," she replied, before knocking on the door.

"Wait... WHAT?!"

"What is it?!" An deep voice came from behind the door.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Chris whispered angrily to Eden.

"Cause you would have chickened out. But seriously, he can help you. Now go! I'll be right behind you," she whispered back, before pushing Chris closer and closer to the door.

'Seriously... What have I gotten myself into...?' Chris thought.

**I know it's a little short SORRY :P but cliffhanger HA! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I said earlier about the symbol on Eden's hand. Here's a link to what I was trying to describe. . **

**I'm so sorry I didn't update anything for like two to three months, but I'm on holidays soon, so I'll be able to post a lot more stuff! I'll probably continue with some old stuff, but I have some ideas for new fics as well. So until next time, BYE :D**


	5. Link to Eden's mark picture

Hey everyone!

Didn't realise the link to the picture of the mark on Eden's hand didn't come up... Oops... Sorry about that. Lets hope it works this time.

: / / imgs. abduzeedo files / paul0v2 / banklogos / banklogos - 1 . jpeg

http

Ps the http is suppose to be in front of the web link, but it keeps disappearing when I put it in front of it.

Pps there are spaces in between the link because yet again, it disappears when I put the link in. So remember to get rid of the spaces in the link and put the http in front of it before putting it in the URL :)

Ppps sorry that you have to do all of that for a stupid picture :/

Pppps thank you to the awesome person with the username Dreamer for pointing this out (I had no idea :P) thanks a bunch!


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Ready for the next chapter? I KNOW I AM! **

_End of previous chapter_

_"But don't worry. He's only scary when he's in a bad mood," she explained with a smile._

_"Ok...?" Chris said, feeling unsure. "How often is he bad mood?"_

_"Like always," she replied, before knocking on the door._

_"Wait... WHAT?!" _

_"What is it?!" An deep voice came from behind the door. _

_"Why didn't you say that earlier?!" Chris whispered angrily to Eden._

_"Cause you would have chickened out. But seriously, he can help you. Now go! I'll be right behind you," she whispered back, before pushing Chris closer and closer to the door._

_'Seriously... What have I gotten myself into...?' Chris thought._

XxxxxX

Eden opened the large wooden door in front of them, revealing yet another elegant room, designed almost the same way as the entrance hall. But, of course, this room was different as it appeared to by someone's office. There was a large desk at the other end of the room with an elaborate red chair behind it. Behind that was a giant curved window, almost the size of one of the walls. Bookshelves covered the other two walls, with them filled with books, pictures, awards such like trophies and structures. After Chris had finished observing the room, he noticed there was no one else there with himself and Eden.

"Eden," he whispered. "There's no be else here. Where did that voice come from?"

"Sorry to interrupt Sir," Eden exclaimed, almost like she didn't hear Chris' question, before closing the door.

"Sir?" Chris said.

"She means me," a voice said, before the chair behind the desk turned around, revealing a man with a piercing gaze. Chris jumped from the sudden appearance of the man, and recognised that he was the man who called from them to come in.

"Ah Chris. You're finally here," he said. "Please take a sit."

"Wait... You know my name too?!" Chris asked loudly with annoyance. "How is that possible?!"

"I'll explain everything Chris. Just sit down."

Chris looked at the man with disgust. "Eden, are you sure I can trust him?" He whispered again.

"Yes you can trust me," the man said with a sigh. "Eden, sit him down."

"Yes sir, right away sir!" Eden said, before pushing Chris towards the desk. "What did I tell you about making him mad?" She whispered to Chris.

Eden led Chris to the desk and sat him down, before sitting down herself. Now because Chris was closer to the man, he was able to see him a little more clearer, despite his new found perfect vision, and realised that this man was the same guy from the painting he saw earlier. However some things about him had changed. He looked the same age and everything. His appearance looked almost identical to the one in the painting. But he had a large scar across the left side of his face, from the top of his hair line, though his eye and mouth, and finished just above the chin. Because of this scar, it had caused his left eye to go from a bright red to a white misty colour, almost like he had gone blind in that eye. And where it went through his mouth, it ripped the skin and lip, showing the slightest bits of upper and lower gum and teeth. Chris knew he probably shouldn't mention or focus too much on it, but it was honestly hard not to.

"So Chris," the man began to say. "You're probably wondering why you're here at this time of day."

"I'm wondering why I'm here in the first place, and where 'here' is," Chris snapped, sinking into his chair as he crossed his arms. He was getting tired of being out of the loop.

"What are you saying?" The man asked with a scary stare at Chris, seeming offended by Chris' rudeness.

"I'm saying that I don't know where you are, or where this is! And I don't know why I'm here, and especially how you two know my name! I've never met either of you in my life!" Chris yelled.

"Umm... Sir?" Eden said after Chris has finished his rant. "I think he's telling the truth. He doesn't remember me, this place or even you for that matter."

The man sat back in his chair and sighed, before looking back at Eden. "I know that he doesn't remember," he said. "That's why I asked him if he found if strange that I, or you for the matter called him here during this time of day. If he remembered, he would have agreed with the question. If not, well we saw how he reacted."

"Wait, you were the one talking to me before?" Chris asked, looked towards Eden.

"Yep," she said. Didn't you recognise my voice from the hospital?"

"Well not really..." Chris said sheepishly.

"So what I predicted was correct after all," the man said to himself.

"Sir?" Eden asked.

"Chris, since you don't remember anything about this place, I'll start from the beginning so you can get a better understand," the man began. "To begin with, my name is Michael Vanthiller, but as you can see from Eden here, the students that attend here address me as 'Sir'. Ad by here, I mean Vanthiller Academy, a school that teach vampires knowledge and skills that will assist them in their lives."

"Are you getting this so far Chris?" Eden asked looking at him. Chris didn't relied. His eyes were wide open in shock.

"D... Did you... Say... V... Vam... Vampire?!" Chris shouted while standing, knocking his chair over.

"Of course. How else can you explain the red eyes?" Eden asked childishly with a smile.

Chris started to walk around the room while muttering to himself in panic.

"This is just a stupid dream. Yeah, a dream. A dream where vampires are real. And you gonna wake up any second and find yourself still sitting in your room where you started out. Yeah..."

"Chris, sit down," Michael said. "I know this may seem extremely insane and impossible, but I'll explain everything clearly."

Chris stopped in his tracks, still looking a bit shocked, but realise there was nothing else he could do, so he did what he was told to, and picked up his chair and sat back down.

"Now Chris, Vanthiller Academy has been running for thousands of years through my blood line, hence why the academy is named after my family. We've helped with tens of thousand of vampires around the world obtain their skills, and have an extremely high reputation as the best vampire academy in the world."

"If you're that good with teaching, did you teach Edward Cullen and all of them how to do that vampire stuff?" Chris asked as a joke with a laugh.

"Edward who?" Eden asked in confusion.

"I was kidding."

"Chris pay attention. You're the one complaining that you don't remember any of this."

"I was never told in the first... Oh forget it," Chris snarled.

"Anyway, as you probably already know, vampires can't be touched by the sun, so during their specific night hours of their country and home, students come here to learn, where it is always night and dark, away from the sun."

"That's why Sir asked you if you thought being asked to come here during the day back in your country was strange," Eden explained.

"Umm... Ok..." Chris replied. "But wait. I've never been here before. I don't know the rules on coming here and all of that. Why would you bother asking me that question?"

"But you have been here before," Michael said.

"Uhh no I haven't," Chris disagreed.

"Yes you have. You just haven't realised it."

"What?"

"You've been coming here during night hours. You don't remember anything for you brain was asleep, although you were taking part in classes and learning," he explained.

"Sir is right," Eden said. "You and I are in the same skills class. And that's how we know your name and everything."

"So I've been learning in my sleep? Like sleep walking?"

"Exactly," Eden said, happy to hear that he was finally starting to understand.

"What a minute... If I've been coming here... Then does that make me a..."

"A vampire? Yes." Michael said.

"I'M A VAMPIRE?!" Chris yelled once again. "How did I not know this?!"

"Well you've probably only started to experience some effects of your training here. For example, any increased physical or mental strength?"

"Um... I don't know... I hurt a class mate or mine while playing dodge ball, and I was able to answer really hard maths problems without thinking, even though I didn't get them at all. Is that what you're talking about?" Chris asked, getting a little overwhelmed with everything, plus this guy wasn't really answering any of his questions. He just kept moving on to the next thing he wanted to say, confusing Chris even more.

Michael smirked slightly. "Well these are some of the results from coming here," he said. "However since you've only been coming here for only a short time, you're skills can still be improved. But that won't be too hard."

"Wait I'm still confused," Chris said. "How am I a vampire? Cause I can still go out in the sun. And I don't drink blood. Plus I'm able to sleep at night. Well... Was able."

"Was?" Eden asked.

"Yeah. I started having trouble sleeping, like I got really tired during the day, even though I had slept the night before. But all of a sudden, I didn't need as much sleep, and I wasn't getting tired or anything."

"Your body was simply getting used to the training and everything going on when you were asleep and coming here. You were getting tired during light hours because your body felt like it didn't truly sleep. However since your body is getting used to it now, you're starting to not need sleep like a true vampire," Michael said.

"Ok... But what about the sun? And the blood?" Chris asked.

"Well, you're not technically a true vampire, and you'll never be able to be one."

"What? Why not?"

"Well you see Chris, you father is a vampire, yet your mother isn't. So you obtain the powers of a vampire, yet you still are a human as well, so you don't crave blood or are affected by the sun. Many true vampires would kill for that gift," Michael explained once again.

"Woah! My dad's a vampire?!" Chris shouted. "Then how come my sister Irma isn't a vampire? Or is she?"

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but your mother was sadly unknowingly raped by a vampire, thus creating you."

"What the hell?!" Chris said in disgust. "Eww! Who could have done that?!"

"No one knows. All we know is that we knew you were part vampire when you were born."

"Wait... You said unknowingly. My mum doesn't know I'm a vampire?" Chris asked with concern.

"She has no idea. No one back at your home does."

"Then how did you find out about me?" Chris asked.

"We just did," Michael replied.

"But how?"

"I can't give you that information Chris," he snapped. Chris decided to let it go. This guy could be scary, just like Eden said.

"So..." Chris began. "Have I been coming here my whole life?"

"No," Michael said. "Every vampire starts at the same age, which is eight. You've only been coming here for a short time."

"Oh, alright."

"I'm amazed that you don't remember anything about this academy, even though I thought this might have happened," Michael said while standing up and walking over to the other side of the desk, to stand in front of Chris and Eden.

"Thought what would happen?"

"Well, half vampires aren't aware of the vampire inside of them unless trained to unleash it," he began. "Their often trained like you during dark hours so their normal life isn't affected. However, the affects of their training begin to show back in their everyday lives for they're not fully aware of how to control such power. So then we summon them here and tell them everything."

"So... I'm not the only one that this has happened to?" Chris asked with a sigh of relief.

"Exactly," Michael said.

"And don't worry, I've heard much worse tales of powers being unleashed on humans than yours. I remember one girl who played the piano had a performance on. When she opened the I'd to the piano keys, she did it so hard the lid snapped off the hinges." Eden said while laughing. "She tried to it back on but ended up breaking the whole piano! I don't know how, but it sounds hilarious!"

"Eden," Michael said, signalling her to shut up.

"Oh... Sorry sir."

"Now Chris. Since everything explained, how about we show you around so you know where to attend your classes?" Michael said, walking towards the door.

"Wait, I'm gonna start learning here when I'm awake?!"

"Of course. You need to learn how to control your new found power."

"But it's still day time back home. Won't my family find my just randomly sitting on my floor with my eyes shut?" Chris asked as he stood up and headed towards the door with Eden.

"I told you to lock the door for a reason silly," Eden said.

"Oh right..."

"Come in you two. We don't have a lot of time for a tour."

**Sorry I didn't update this sooner. I've been really lazy with writing these holidays :/ I may have another chapter up next week. If not for this, then definitely for something else. Oh, I also hope the link worked for the picture I was talking about in the last chapter (the make on Eden's hand). Sorry about all of that. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one with hopefully have more action... hopefully... so anyways, until next time. BYE! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! How's everyone been? It's been wayyyyy too long since an update on this, and everything else for that matter... yeah, sorry about that. But here we are! YAY! Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

_End of previous chapter_

_"Now Chris. Since everything explained, how about we show you around so you know where to attend your classes?" Michael said, walking towards the door._

_"Wait, I'm gonna start learning here when I'm awake?!"_

_"Of course. You need to learn how to control your new found power."_

_"But it's still day time back home. Won't my family find my just randomly sitting on my floor with my eyes shut?" Chris asked as he stood up and headed towards the door with Eden. _

_"I told you to lock the door for a reason silly," Eden said. _

_"Oh right..."_

_"Come in you two. We don't have a lot of time for a tour."_

XxxxxX

Chris mother sat at the kitchen table, staring at a cup of coffee in her hands as her thoughts about her son ran through her head. She had no clue as to what was going on with Chris. And with every visit to doctor or teacher, to people she thought could give her answers, forced more and more questions into her mind. And that examination with Dr William Dasfer just threw her over the line of panic. She thought, out of anyone on this planet, he would be able to tell her what was going on with her son... Yet he too had no idea what was occurring. She lifted her drink to her lips to take a sip before suddenly hearing, "You ok mum?"

Getting scared, she almost spat the coffee out and accidentally choked, causing herself to cough hysterically. She turned around with fury in her voice, shouting, "what was that for?! You scared the living crap out of me!" A pause fell over the room as she realised it was her daughter Irma, staying in the doorway looking a bit confused and shocked.

Irma's P.O.V

"Sorry... Mum... I didn't mean to... Scare you..." I said apologetically. Her temper quickly dropped as she saw me, and a look of shock and sadness grew on her face.

"Oh god... Irma, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad..." She said. She sighed and slowly brushed back her hair that was in her face with her hand. She was easy to read, not one to hide her emotions very well. And I could tell that something must have happened in Chris' doctor appointment.

"Mum...?" I said, as I slowly walked towards her and placed my hand of her shoulder. "Chris is a strong boy. No matter what's going on or what may happen, he can handle it."

She looked up at me, with terror in her eyes.

"But I'm scared he'll get hurt. He's only a young boy."

"He's my brother mum. I know him too well to say he gets hurt easily."

What I said seemed to ease my mum's fears a bit, and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Thank you Irma. I mean it."

I smiled back, before pulling her into a hug. "I know."

After a long, warming hug, she pulled away. "I should probably go check up on him."

I quickly grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from standing up.

"Don't worry. I'll go check for you."

XxxxxX

I headed upstairs towards Chris' room, while wondering what exactly was going on with Chris that was making my mum so worried. He seemed a bit out of it, I could tell that much at least. But there was something else to cause this much panic from mum. The question is... What?

I made it Chris' room, with his door shut like always. And like I usually did to let him know I was there, I knocked.

"Chris?" There was no answer. So... I knocked again. And again... And again... And, yep... Again. Still no answer.

"Chris? You ok in there?" I said again, turning the door handle. Locked. Why would he lock the door? He's never locked it before... Ever...

XxxxxX

Chris' P.O.V

Eden and I followed Mr Vanthiller from his office around the academy as he gave me a tour. It seemed like any everyday school, yet much more elegant and... Well... Huge. The classrooms were bigger, the cafeteria, the halls, everything. And there were tons of them. Yet one thing I notice was that there weren't any other "vampires" wherever we went. No one in fact. I was quite curious to see over students, yet there was no one at all, not even anyone in the hallways. I had to ask. The curiosity was killing me.

"Eden..." I whispered in a harsh tone to get her attention, yet to try and not let it be heard by Mr Vanthiller.

"What?" She replied in the same whispering voice.

"Aren't there suppose to be other students here?"

"There are," I heard from ahead of us. I had to say, Mr Vanthiller's hearing was really good.

"You just haven't seen any of them yet."

"But that makes no sense. You told me vampires from all around the world come here. If that were true, there should be hundred, thousand, who knows how many we should have seen so far. Why haven't we?" I asked in frustration.

He stopped, making us stop, and turned around with a smirk across his face. "Like I said you just haven't seen them yet."

XxxxxX

I honestly could believe what I was seeing. We had once again followed Mr Vanthiller without saying a word down so many hallways that all looked the same. Until we reached a certain hallway with one side of the wall being a window, looking down into a huge open hall. And with that I finally understand what he meant by us not seeing any of the students yet. For this whole hall was filled with students... Fighting... Not with each other of course. But like they were training.

"What... Is this...?" I asked with my hands on the window, looking down at these training vampires.

"This is the Sento Hall, or combat hall. It's where the student come for their daily physical training," Mr Vanthiller explained.

"Wait, why the Sento Hall? Why is it not called the combat hall like you just said?" I blurted out of curiosity.

"We try in globalise the academy by including different languages and cultures into the building."

"By which you mean..." I asked, not pleased with his strange and random answer.

"Sento in japanese for combat. So it's translated to combat hall. Get it?" Eden said with confidence, as if she knew everything in the world.

"Oh. I think I get it," I said, much more pleased with her explanation.

"It's cool right? Many other rooms have been named with words from different languages, yet when translated to English make perfect sense. For example, the cafeteria is called the Esu Hall, for esu meaning eating in Latin. And the hall we have our assemblies is call the Montage Hall, for montage means assembly in German, Dutch and..."

"Eden," Mr Vanthiller said, cutting her off, as he seemed clearly annoyed that Eden was explaining what he wished to himself.

After a long pause, I heard for Eden, "... And Danish..." As if she was finishing off her sentence from before, which only led to her getting a sharp, death glare from Mr Vanthiller.

"Eden, would be so kind to shut your lovely lips for a few minutes please?" He asked kindly with a smile.

I was shocked, and a little scared in fact. He said it so sweetly, yet it was vicious, like he was holding back blind fury. I knew form that that I never wanted to piss him off.

"Sorry sir," Eden said, lowering her head.

"Now, as I was saying, this is the Sento Hall, where our student come to train their bodies physically," he continued. "We have many wise professionals helping all students to obtain their full potential."

After he finished speaking, he turned to me. "This is the reason why you're physical strength has increased Chris. Unknowingly, your body has been trained in this hall, along with many others."

"Others?" I asked, turning completely towards him.

"Did you think you were the only one who was being trained like that?" He said with a kind of tone that sounded like he was mocking me. I glared at him in annoyance, not too pleased with his statement.

"Well, I believe that's enough of the tour for now," Mr Vanthiller said, looking back out into the hall. I did the same, and watched the students doing some intense fighting. They all looked like pros. It was incredible to watch. It was like watching a really bad, over the top fighting scene in TV shows shown on Saturday morning, where there would be the good guy surround by a bunch of ninjas or whatever, and they would all attack this one guy, who without breaking a sweat, beat them all in a matter of seconds. But this was a whole now level of fighting. Down in the hall, these students were beating the crap out of each other, either with weapons or their own fists. But they all were giving it their all, like they were trying to kill their fighting opponent. It was hard to watch every fighting going on at once, but my eyes couldn't look away when I saw this one couple fighting with only their bare hands. It was a boy and a girl, and from what I was watching, the girl was kicking the boy's ass. She looked as though she was really trying to hurt him from the way she was throwing, punching and kicking him to knock him down. Her back was facing me, so I couldn't properly see her face. But the boy's face I could see, and he was clearly struggling. That girl must have been a strong opponent.

Suddenly, the girl grabbed the boy's shirt, swung her leg into the back of his knees and threw him to the ground on his back. The girl stood up and watched the boy to see if he might get back up again, but he didn't. The boy's chest was raising up and down quickly, like he was desperately trying to catch his breath. While the girl wasn't panting at all. When she clearly knew her opponent wasn't going to get back up, she finally turned around, while brushing the hair that was in her face a side. And my god... she was really pretty. She had short black hair, that was dead straight and went to just above her shoulders.

Her skin was quite pale and she was quite tall. She looked around 16 or 17, but I didn't care. I'm more then happy to admit she's good looking, no matter the age difference.

"Eden, who's that girl down there?" I asked, pointing to her.

"Who? You mean Alisa?" she said, looking to the girl.

"She's an amazing fighter," I said, watching her again.

"She's one of out best students for her age," Mr Vanthiller explained. "We were surprised to have her when she first came here, for we had never had anyone from her country before her."

"Really?" I asked. "Where's she from?"

"Russia," Eden answered.

"Woah..." I exclaimed. "Is she that good?"

"Yes, she is. I duelled with her once, and oh my god, she near broke my leg," Eden explained. "She's good, by my god she is terrifying, and not very friendly. So i personally wouldn't mess with her."

"Ok..." I said a little scared. If everyone here was like her, I don't I'll survive even a week.

"Well now," Mr Vanthiller said as he looked towards me once again. "How about you start your first combat session Chris?"

"Yeah sure," I said unknowingly, for I was too distracted watching the fighting practise going on in the hall. It went silent as I actually realised what he had asked me.

"Woah what!?" I yelled and turned to him. "You want me to fight down there with them?! No way, I'll die for sure!"

"But Chris, you've already taken part in these classes," Eden said.

"Yeah, when I was ASLEEP!"

"Chris, at this academy, there is a specific rule that all students must follow. That is "Never let fear be your enemy',"Mr Vanthiller said, walking towards me.

"But..."

"Come on Chris, just give it a go. I'll go and fight with you. Don't worry, everything will be fine," Eden said, grabbing my shoulders from behind and shaking them cheerfully. I honestly was scared for my life, but...

"I... guess... I could give it... a go..."

**Sorry, not much happening yet. But the next chapter should have some action in it hopefully. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be updating some other fics in the next few days/fews that a due for an update. And who knows, i might have some new ones too. So until next time, BYE :D**


End file.
